Unsteady On The Edge
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: When Minato successfully sealed the Kyuubii into Naruto and himself, he became the Shinigami’s slave. The death reaper wanted him to suffer. So he sent him away to be reincarnated. How much more can he suffer before he gives up, and falls into the darkness, chains, and torture under the shinigami’s hands that await his arrival.Would his captain even let that happen? Sanji-is-Minato
1. Summary

Summary

When Minato successfully sealed the Kyuubii into Naruto and himself, he sold his soul to the death reaper. Became the Shinigami's slave.

And the death reaper hated him. Wanted him to suffer. So he sent him away to be reincarnated. Funny no matter how many curveballs the death reaper keeps throwing at him, he keeps getting back up.

And then he joins the Strawhats and he finally starts to be happy again.

So the shinigami ups the ante. How much more can he suffer before he gives up, and falls into the darkness, chains, and torture under the shinigami's hands that await his arrival.

Would his captain even let that happen?


	2. 1) Jericho

1.) Jericho

I don't own Naruto or OnE Piece. This is a Minato-is-Sanji centered fic. Minato is one of my favorite Naruto characters and I wanted to do something like this.

Also I can't see Minato acting as eccentrically perverted as Sanji sometimes is towards women because of Kushina, but he will still be a tad flirtatious and respectful towards them.

And I don't know if I made it clear or not but Minato is also Kurama's junchiruki. He has just half of the Kyuubii while Naruto has the other half.

I will try to explain Minato's transition to Sanji as clearly as possible, so please stick with me. It'll be a lot smoother sailing once we get to Sanji becoming a Strawhat pirate.

I think that may be it.

Enjoy

"There is no other way!"

Minato took in a shaky breath after he shouted to cut off his wife's panicky stream of words. He looked into her eyes and she did the same.

Neither broke each other's gaze and Minato saw every second of it as Kushina's face crumbled and a sob tore from her throat.

He wanted to cry himself. He hated all of this. How did it all end up this way? He had started the day with unimaginable joy because his son was finally coming into the world, and now everything just produced despair. All because of a demon, one unforeseen factor, one unexpected enemy they hadn't prepared for.

And what worse was he about to damn his son to a life a pain, a life that would inevitably leave to an early death because his body would not be able to hold a demon for long.

If it was his choice he'd choose to take Kushina and his infant son and run. Run like he had never before and just let the demon destroy the village. But he couldn't.

He knew that if he did that demon would hunt them down. Besides he couldn't let all of those innocent people die, his consciousness wouldn't let him.

He made the world around him come into focus again. Operating on autopilot that long wasn't right.

He took a deep breath as he stood on top of Gamabunta as he held his infant son in his arms. His little Naruto.

He started the technique as he looked down at his son. A tear leaked from his eye. He couldn't take the full burden on himself, although he would if he could, but he would take half the burden his son would carry. It was the least he could do.

And that was that. The shinigami had his soul and he could feel and see the seal take hold and himself and his son.

But then Kyuubii saw what was happening and trying to stop it by killing Naruto. He reacted on instinct, and only after he felt the giant claw pierce through his chest and into another right in front of him did he realize Kushina had as well.

He couldn't hear anymore. He could feel the shinigami steadily stealing his life away. He vaguely forced his voice to murmur some words of love to Kushina. And let his eye rest on his little boy. His precious baby boy.

He wanted so badly for time to reverse so he could stop all this mess from happening. He wanted to live to see his boy grow and prosper and live. And he knew he never could.

Only then did he feel the rest of his life be taken away and everything grew black.

It seemed like forever had passed before his eyes opened. He was in a void of darkness and the only thing able to be seen were the chains and his still bloodied clothes.

They chains were tight. They cut into his hands and ankles drawing lines of blood. Restricted around his throat and waist. They were so tight they didn't so much as rattled when he shifted to try and see where they led.

But it was a useless effort. The chains led into the pit of darkness endlessly and everywhere around him many many more chains crossed and tangled leading nowhere and everywhere at once.

He suddenly felt so drained and exhausted and he closed his eyes.

He felt himself drift down into his own mind, unconscious, but before he became completely unaware of everything he heard a whisper.

"You shall do nicely. Do not disappoint me. Otherwise a snack made from a blonde infant shall be satisfying to me. Welcome to your life of suffering, worm."

Minato barely felt a spike of horror and fear before he sank into oblivion.

He hoped Naruto was safe and would never be near this monster that threatened his son.

He wouldn't be able to bear it. If his son became this monster's slave alongside him.


	3. 2) Feels Like The First Time

2.) Feels Like the First Time

Minato had been..almost...indifferent to being reborn.

It was just another thing thrown at him, he could adapt.

At least..that's what he told himself.

Minato-no Sanji, that was his name now, didn't like his new family. In Konaha they killed when it was necessary. When it was kill or be killed.

Yes they had their own assortment of assassination jobs, but those were never for innocent people.

His family. His family did. He didn't like it. But he made an effort to try and get to know them to love them, because weighed he liked it or not they were all he had now.

He no longer had his true home, no longer had Kushina, would never be able to have Naruto, he didn't even have his abilities any more and had been reduced to the size and strength of a toddler.

He had actually grown to love his new family a bit, even if he hated what they did. And then everything seemed to change once he had met his father.

He had been hopeful. He had never had parents before. He had been a toddler abandoned in the forbidden forest in Konaha the first time around, only to almost die then be saved by the toad sannin.

He never met his parents personally, so he had been hopeful that his father would give him what he hadn't had the first time.

He had been disappointed.

With one disgusted glance the fragile family he had built around him mentally shattered. And with it shattered his only anchor to keep him from falling apart from everything he had gone through in such a short time.

His brothers started bulling him to the point he could move. They got trained while he got left behind, ignored by everyone.

He had broken down, ran and screamed till his throat was raw, because he had nothing to focus on. Nothing to anchor himself to.

He had felt as if he was standing shakily in one place while the world raged, pulled, pulsed, and sped around him so fast that not even he could see what was happening.

Then he found out he could cook.

It became his new anchor.

When he could no longer stand the Vinsmokes he had made himself a stowaway on a ship that visited.

He was free.

He was able to get himself a job at a restaurant on a cruise ship, before it sank and through several sporadic events made him end up stranded on a small rock with Zeff the pirate.

He rationed his share of food the best he could and when it ran out and he started to starve he retreated into his mind to try and help deal with the pain of hunger. His anchor had started to crack.

When that would work no longer his body acted on instinct. He had gone to Zeff with the intent to steal whatever he had left. Which he knew probably wasn't much. To find that Zeff hadn't had any food at all and had instead given it all to him before cutting off his own leg to eat instead.

Zeff became his new anchor where cooking had failed.

When they were finally saved Zeff took him in and opened a floating restaurant called the Baratie. Sanji worked for Zeff there. He enjoyed it.

He started to view Zeff as a father, surprisingly.

Years had passed and then entered Monkey D. Luffy.

He didn't know what it was about the teen. But he felt himself drawn to him. So finally after Don Krieg was beaten, Luffy's swordsman had promised never to loose again, and the Baratie finally started to settle down again.

When Luffy asked he agreed.

So much happened after that. He met Zoro, and Nami, and Usopp, and Chopper, and Robin, and Franky, and Brook. They became his family.

Sure he bantered with Zoro often, more like a brotherly rivalry, it felt normal, felt like something he could have now. He treated both Robin and Nami with respect that women deserved, but he never flirted with them. His love for Kushina wouldn't let him.

He acted annoyed or mad to the other boys when they did something to earn it, he laughed and joked with them when their intentions were true.

They were his family.

He loved them.

He loved that he could act like himself around them. In Konaha he was always expected to act a certain way because of his position.

As a student of the Sannin he was supposed to act serious and confident. As a jonin he was supposed to be calculating. As a teacher he was supposed to be a mentor. As a husband he needed to be strong and protective. As the hokage he had to act respectful, strong, confident, and so much more.

But as a Strawhat, all he was required to act like was himself. He wasn't restrained anymore. Sure with Kushina he hadn't been, but that was only when they were alone in their little house, which ended up being rare.

It was still all strange though. He remembers being Minato. But he was Sanji now too. It wasn't like an undercover mission with a henge. But it wasn't like he had just moved from one place to another either.

He probably would never understand exactly what it was like. Or at least never be able to fully put it into words.

But this was his life now. Sure he missed Kushina and wished to see his son, who was probably his age or older now, but he couldnt leave the family he had now either.

And that was ok. He didn't want to.


	4. Please Help

Hello everyone. Sorry not an update, but I've gotten ticked off so I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I need a Beta writer desperately.

I had an offer several months to a year ago, and I regret immensely turning them down. The only reason I did was because I was scared. I was scared because I had a 'kinda' Beta before and they stole one of my stories and posted it on their own account. It blew up into this huge huge conflict because I tried to claim it back. When the site it was posted on got involved, I got accused of attempted theft. Which was ridiculous, because I even sent the site screenshots of all of our conversations that proved I was the original writer.

I still was accused and I was given the ultimatum of handing over the chapters I 'stole' in other words the chapters I had written and hadn't sent to the thief yet or be kicked off of the site that I had been using for 5 years and at the time had my only copies of my stories on it.

I did the logical thing. I handed it over.

I feel as if I got the last laugh though because some of my more loyal followers noticed and went to town hating on the story that the thief tried to continue to write. And I did go back and read it, it ended up being really horrible and nowhere near what I had wanted to do with it but the thief was so embarrassed that he had been called out by readers, the site still didn't care, that he took it down in embarrassment.

As far as I know he left the site completely after that and I haven't seen him on any other.

But now I feel like I can trust a real Beta, and I need one desperately.

I have messaged several over PM on here but none of them have responded. It's been about a month since I started searching and I'm tired of waiting.

If you are interested please PM on this site or message me through the social networking app Kik. My username for kik is DTU16.

Please help me find someone to help me!

Also please be mindful that I've never really had a real Beta. So please forgive me if I do something wrong...

Thank you!

~D


End file.
